villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Two-Face (The Lego Batman Movie)
Harvey Dent (also known as Two-Face) is a minor antagonist in The LEGO Batman Movie. He was voiced by Billy Dee Williams. Biography Two-Face was once a man named Harvey Dent before becoming a changed man. On the left side, he has dark skin, neat black hair, a mustache, a scowling expression, and a tidy grey suit with a loose blue scarf. On the other side, being a LEGO minifigure, his scars take the form of melting plastic, with dripping pink hair and the remnants of his face dripping as well. Instead of mere skin damage, his face has been almost completely melted off, revealing his skull and a scarred purple eye. The left side of his outfit is pink to match his hair, and has damage mirroring his face, with a crooked tie, and melting pieces of clothing. A hole in his trousers reveals his heart-patterned boxer shorts. It is assumed that mafia boss Sal Maroni is responsible for Dent's transformation into a super villain. Two-Face is among the villains to assist Joker in attacking the Gotham Energy Facility. He is first seen driving a truck with Captain Boomerang in it. Two-Face orders Catwoman to open the door for him and later duels Batman with the other villains and escapes with them when the bomb implanted inside the energy core is about to explode. He later reappears during the attack at Commissioner Gordon's retirement gala thinking he is going to wreck havoc only to be confused when the Joker wants to surrender. Joker then traps Two-Face and the rest of the villains inside a giant present box and gets them arrested. With help from Harley Quinn, Joker manages to escape the Phantom Zone and brings back several infamous villains with him, such as Wicked Witch of the West, Sauron, Lord Voldemort, Medusa, and others. However, he decides to leave Two-Face and the other Rogues imprisoned, now that he has better help. This causes Two-Face and his fellow villains to ally with the Batman and his team to take down their former boss. After they succeed, Two-Face celebrates with Alfred. The Joker reconciles with The Rogues and they all leave, as Batman gives them a thirty second head start. Two-Face and the other villains break out of Arkham Asylum and agree to help Batman and his allies fight Joker, having been dejected by him, and his new army of villains. When Joker manages to destroy the energy core, the heroes, villains, and citizens form human bridges to keep the city from tearing apart. Upon succeeding in saving Gotham, Batman let the villains go, knowing that he and his allies will be ready for them. Trivia *Two-Face's LEGO Batman Movie voice actor, Billy Dee Williams previously played Harvey Dent in the 1989 Batman film. Billy Dee Williams was originally meant to play Two-Face in the 1995 Batman Forever ''film only to be replaced by Tommy Lee Jones when Tim Burton was replaced by Joel Schumacher. *His variation in ''The LEGO Batman Movie and its sets resembles a cross between all three film incarnations of Harvey Dent, having a hideous face like his appearance in The Dark Knight, the suit and hair of his Batman Forever version and is African American and voiced by Billy Dee Williams, like how Dent was in the 1989 movie. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains